


Headlines

by LiulfrLokison



Series: Final Fantasy VII Inspired Creative Writing Pieces [2]
Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angeal is just done with all of this, Creative Writing Piece, Genesis is a diva, Sephiroth is unfazed, Sorry Not Sorry, Spazzy Zack, Zack cares way too much about pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiulfrLokison/pseuds/LiulfrLokison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Latest News in the SHINRA Daily</em><br/>Infected Cheese and Crash Site</p><p>  <em>(I found another one.)</em></p><p>  <em></em><br/><strong>I am not sorry.</strong><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Headlines

**Author's Note:**

> Rummaging through computer and came across this little gem. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of the mentioned characters per usual.

_“Infected cheese pulled off shelves.”_

Zack gave a cry of horror at this, startling the other occupants of the room. “What is it this time?” Genesis asked, seeing the black haired boy's expression of utter terror as he gazed down at the newspaper. “The cheese! Think of the pizza!” He wailed, running out of the lounge to inform his fellow pizza lovers about the tragedy. 

“Cheese?” Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, snatching up the fallen paper. “Most likely one of Hojo’s experiments gone bad.” Genesis replied, he was more interested in the picture below the article titled _“Crash Site?”_ Angeal saw where Genesis was looking, before frowning at Genesis with a disapproving expression on his features. 

“That wasn’t your fault, was it?” Genesis just gave a grin, muttering under his breath “The red headed Turk deserved it.” Before departing. 

Angeal simply turned to Sephiroth, hoping the man would have the answer. The silver haired man complied. “Reno decided to call Genesis by a detested nickname. Thus Genesis felt the need to summon Ifrit who caused the crater. I believe Reno is in the infirmary now being treated for burns and scrapes during his escape. Also broke his arm on the stairs.” 

Angeal raised an eyebrow at this. “Genesis kicked him down the stairs. Goddess knows how that Turk survived.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this was one of my favourites. I could seriously just imagine it playing out. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and I might upload another old one depending on the response.
> 
> LiulfrLokison out! :3


End file.
